Devstream 55
Devstream #55 started on June 26, 2015, @ 2 PM EST Overview Starting with little sound problems and 5 minute mime-show, on the couch from left to right we had: *DE Sheldon ( Studio Manager ) *DE Geoff ( Animation Director ) *DE Rebecca ( Community Manager) *DE Steve ( Creative Director ) *DE Scott ( Design Director ) And as a bonus a cameo from DE George ( Sound staff ) Shotguns *They are getting looked at, some will get 2-3 times more damage *For now, the idea is to make dmg fall-off to be capped at 50% *Changing the feel - make enemies split into parts on being shot, instead of just "holding my arm, now I'm dead" Draco * dominates power usage, used 4 times more than any other power *Using cooldowns as a way to solve this received a "no-go" from DE Scott *Selfish Pull / Less-Greedy Pull (Not sure where does it come from) Kubrows *Armour concept arts made into models (https://gfycat.com/PoliteAnguishedAmurratsnake) *Cosmetic only? Kubrow-arcane-stuff from raids? Who knows. *U17 *5th type of kubrow - retriever type, not a catbrow, but with feline parts *Catbrows are type of kubrows Cloth Physics *More cloth physics on frames *great idea *New frames has a ridiculous amount of physics *Also, PBR pass on frames will happen gradually, will bring material-hotness to all existing content *Capes + cloth physics are a thing Grineer technological advancement *Grineer Turrets, mannable by Tenno, have HP, cover you from enemy fire (https://gfycat.com/CostlyWindingGazelle) *Infested turret, puke cannon on the list of goals? *Deployable covers, inflate when activated, deflate when shot (https://gfycat.com/ColossalSpryGermanspitz) *Auto-deploy on AI-1.0, will become manually activated when AI gets better Parkour 2.0 *Pretty much everything is a surface for you to jump on, from, or to latch on, even enemies (https://gfycat.com/AbleBeautifulGrayreefshark) *Hard to control at start, you have to turn off muscle memory *You can just hang around at walls and "feel ninja" *Less speed, but more control and fidelity *Double jump, you can reuse it any time you make a contact with jump surface, i.e. wall → double jump → wall → another double jump *Shiny frames, use channeling effect to indicate usage of parkour moves *Make yourself a bullet, close the distance to group of enemies and slash them *Bouncing/backflipping off enemies knocks them down, or outright kills lower-lvl ones *potentially moddable aspect of Warframe *Removing auto-pilot copter, giving players a way to go from A to B in a way that requires more involved playing *Reminder about removing of stamina, no word about Toxin-Chroma after patch rolls out *Air-dodge, new mechanics, increased survivability in air J3-Golem Trial *Massive infested quadrant of space (https://gfycat.com/RectangularLoneGalah) *When he moves, you have to fly inside his intestines (?), within limited space get to his belly and from there make him vulnerable, while outside team keeps him busy (https://gfycat.com/CaringMinorIbex) *If you fail you get ejected *There will be introductory fragments of raid, showing you what to do before you confront him *No sound the first time we saw it, reason why George was crying (https://gfycat.com/QueasySomberGorilla) *Notes: We wouldn't want to blame George because he is trying to be best as he could* Guide of Lotus program *Launched today officially *Purple text for guides *Recruitment open based on staff/existing guides suggestions *10 per month, will require you to be a bit of an expert on Warframe Star-map 3.0 *Looks like celestial atlas, mapped out by Tenno (https://gfycat.com/DeterminedAdmiredAfghanhound) *Uses mythology and lore of Tenno *Regions named after Tenno clans of yore, after which cores are named *New lore with star map fragments unlocks Melee weapons * in progress, probably 17.5 *Nun-chucks *to be continued, but definitely coming Frost rework *DeRebecca shows off her hacking skills *New skills *Freeze now slows enemies, with chance to freeze them, creates cold patches on the ground, similar to traps Void *Ice Wave now shoots out in a cone, will receive new visuals (https://gfycat.com/QuaintAcrobaticCaterpillar) *Snow globe pushes enemies away on spawn, you can only have 4 up, but the timer is gone (https://gfycat.com/DecisiveExhaustedAndeancockoftherock) *Avalanche freezes enemies, even the airborne ones, survivors have reduced armour (https://gfycat.com/SaltyUnrealisticDwarfrabbit) *Frozen enemies hitting ground/walls will shatter/die (https://gfycat.com/ScientificSharpGiraffe) *Passive *chance for enemies to get slowed on hitting frost with melee *If all goes well U17, or soon after Warframe APP *Arsenal (https://gfycat.com/DisguisedSecretAmericanratsnake), alerts, news, kubrows (https://gfycat.com/AnguishedBewitchedIndri), invasions, codex, foundry accessible from the app *You can claim/build items (https://gfycat.com/AbleQuestionableIrishsetter) *IOS/android, windows phone an optimistic yes *You can be logged while playing Warframe *App is free Other stuff Bonus : *Pistol Gambit to receive a hotfix Platinum winners : Silverbolt122, Rizy99, Veradis619, Kergen696, Mastergamefreak2012 *congratulations. And big thanks from Warframe Reddit and a guy who made his gifs: http://www.reddit.com/r/Warframe/comments/3bb1d0/devstream_55_overview_and_summary/ and Vertiago Category:Livestreams